paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos in Adventure Bay
'''Chaos in Adventure Bay '''is the fourth episode of The Adventures of the PAW Patrol!. It shows the PAW Patrol has some problems with the job. Characters PAW Patrol * Ryder * Red * Dusty * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Katie * Callie Villains * BlackMoon Episode Chapter One Ryder: Time for Phase Two to begin. Chase: Sir, what's Phase Two? Ryder: Phase Two is the point where you go on your first mission as a team. Red: You keep saying that word. We're not a team. Zuma: If we're the ones to save the city, the we're doomed. Ryder: Trust me. You can do it. Marshall: How do you know that we're the ones for the job? Ryder: From experience. My old mentor once said 'No job is too big, no person is too small'. Or in this case, 'No job's too big, no pup's too small'. Chase: Hmm... That could make a good catchphrase... >A warehouse shows up on screen< Ryder: A team of mercenaries are attacking this warehouse holding secret equipment. Katie: It has to deal with the Space Protocol Adventure Communication Enhancement team. Skye: A S.P.A.C.E. team? Are we not the only PAW Patrol? Ryder: You pups are the Personal Authorized Warriors. A different group of pups are part of the Space Protocol Adventure Communication Enhancement team program. Katie: Your job is to go in there, and extract the equipment. Callie, scans? Callie: Enemy count: 56. A small army. Target: S.P.A.C.E. equipment such as communicators and weapons. Rocky: So we get in, get the equipment and get out. Dusty: Easier said than done. Ryder: Precisely. Which is why you'll need these. >Ryder places collars on their necks< Red: Hey! What are you doing?! Rubble: What are these? Ryder: Your Mk. I PupTags. Uploaded frequencies to contact me and your teammates. Chase: Frequently tags for communication? That's genius sir! Ryder: Exactly. Now, time for the PAW Patrol to start patrolling. Chapter Two >Inside the warehouse< Soldier 1: General BlackMoon, the pups are on their way. BlackMoon: Good. But all I need is one. Soldier 2: What about the rest General? BlackMoon: Destroy them. >Cloaks< >Skye is flying above the warehouse< Skye: Guys, from what I see, no danger. Chase: >PupTag< Good. Agent Dusty, report. Dusty: >PupTag< I see no danger here either. Chase: >PupTag< Great. Agent Skye, drop me and Agent Red in the warehouse. Skye: Got it. >Chase and Red drop through the warehouse ceiling< Soldiers: Attack! Capture the red one! >The soldiers start firing< Red: >Deflecting shots< We could use the element of surprise here. Chase: Agent Dusty, Agent Rocky, are you in perimeters? Rocky: >PupTag< Yep. Incoming. Red: Perfect. >Red and Chase start surrendering< Soldier: Are you finally ready to surrender? Chase: No. We're ready for that. >Dusty's vehicle bursts through the wall< Dusty: >Hands Rocky a plasma cannon< Fire! >Dusty and Rocky fire their plasma cannons keeping the soldiers busy< Chase: Now we can get to the equipment. Skye: >PupTag< Guys! Someone's here! Chase: What?! Skye: >PupTag< Someone's on the roof! >The laser on the roof fires at the helicopter< Skye: >Crashing down< Ahhh! Help! Chase: Skye! >Running out< Marshall, Zuma, help Red! Chapter Three Red: Thanks for the help Chief! Zuma: Somebody please tell me why Chase is leader? Marshall: I honestly don't know. Red: Hold off the soldiers, I'll get the equipment! >Red jumps near the weapons and tries to grab it< Red: Wait... >Wipes paint off< This isn't S.P.A.C.E. gear! It's a Foggy Bottom Reactor! BlackMoon: >Uncloaks next to Red< That's a very astute observation Red. Red: You again? Listen, I'm starting to get quite tired of you! BlackMoon: You know I can't let you leave. Now come with me or I'm afraid I'm going to have to disobey my no-kill order. >Back at the base< Ryder: Get them out. Katie: Sir, they know what the equipment really is. Ryder: I know. Now they need to return here. Katie: Yes sir. >Back with the pups< Red: Listen. Let's negotiate. I stay here, and you don't kill me. Deal? BlackMoon: I warned you. Who's gonna save you now? >A police tank bursts through the wall< BlackMoon: Not again! Red: Adios lady! >The pups board the tank and leave with the equipment< BlackMoon: Alright then. I'll save our dance for another day. >At the base< Ryder: Congratulations pups. Mission accomplished. Red: Not yet 'Commander'! >Red places the equipment on the table< Red: I would like to know why you sent us to get a Foggy Bottom Nuclear Reactor! Now! Zuma: Wait? That's what our mission was? Ryder: >Sigh< We needed powerful weapons to destroy the armies of X. If I told you it was Nuclear, you would have refused. Chase: Sir, I don't understand. Red: Understand this, your commander sent us to get killed for his gain! Dusty: It was for the benefit of the city. Rocky: But Skye got hurt because of it. Skye: Is that our only purpose? To get the Reactor? Ryder: We need it to defeat our enemy. Red: You almost got innocent pups killed as a result! Chase: Innocent?! Don't think joining this team is gonna change the fact that you're a criminal! Red: Why I oughta! Katie: Enough! Regardless of what the mission was, we completed our objective! >The rest of the pups continue arguing while Rocky notices the Reactor light up< Rocky: Uh... Guys? Red: You tried to kill us for a Nuclear Reactor! Chase: What makes you any better? You rob banks without a second thought. Why do you suddenly have standards now? Red: My bank robbing never put anyone in danger. Dusty: You put me in danger! And Skye and Marshall! Marshall: You did almost get me killed Red. Chase: You put everyone in danger. You deserve something worse than jail. Rocky: >Tackles everyone< Get down! Red: >Stands up< Why?! Why should I listen to this time bomb of a team?! Rocky: It's gonna blow! Red: Huh? >The Reactor explodes and Red is caught in the fire< Ryder: Red! Red: Aughh! >Red falls to the floor< Katie: Someone get him to a hospital! Marshall: Oh my gosh! That looks bad! Chase: But... I didn't mean... I didn't want... I'm sorry... Skye: No time to feel sorry. We gotta save him. Major Events * Foggy Bottom is mentioned. * The S.P.A.C.E. Program is introduced. * The Nuclear Reactor is introduced. * 'No Job's Too Big, No Pup's Too Small.'